Colors of Kakashi Hatake
by Weasel-Scarecrow Luvrs
Summary: Oneshot of Kakashi's life following the deaths of all of his previous team. Don't report please! Lyrics only used in between sections of story as line breaks! Rated T for extremely mild swearing and my paranoid personality.


**Author's Note: Hello! Scarecrow here! Been awhile since I have wrote a Fanfic but I hope you enjoy this Oneshot. Don't forget to read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Lyrics to Colors. No copy write infringement intended!**

A small group of shinobi stood next to a grave. The one with bright pink hair knelt down to place a single white lilly upon the grave. As she stood the other two shinobi grasped one of her hands each. The three shinobi stood still paying their respects when they suddenly heard a faint song drifting on the breeze. Their minds drifted with the tune and soon they were each remenacing of the man whoose grave they stood in front of.

_Can you feel it crush you_

_Does it seem to bring the worst in you out_

Death is a natural part of a shinobi's life and if there was one thing Kakashi Hatake was, it was a shinobi. So when he continued to lose each precious person in his life following the death of his father, Kakashi really shouldn't have been surprised. But he was and he found himself struggling to not follow in his father's footsteps.

_There's no running away from the things that hold you down_

Kakashi, despite what the Sandime seemed to think, was not running away from his grief. He just needed to have a few seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years. Just some time not focusing on being the last alive, and Dammit. He wasn't worth it.

_Do they complicate you _

_Because they make you feel like this_

Blood and shadows became his life and damn if he wasn't good at it. He assumed the name of Wolf and he hunted Konoha's enemies mercilessly. As he climbed the ranks of ANBU, quickly becoming a Captain even though he wasn't yet 16, He slowly became a legend. A lone Wolf who completed missions that had been termed suicide by everyone else, he was the perfect tool. The hospital ICU became his home outside of missions.

_Of all the colors that you've shined _

_This is surely not the best_

By the time Kakashi finally emerged from the shadows, he felt guilty because he knew that his family deserved better. After all, he was living for all of them now. So he left behind the legend of Wolf and several teams of ANBU that he had trained throughout the years. When the Sandime suggested he become a jonin sensei, Kakashi almost asked the man if he was insane. The last thing he wanted was to hold the lives of three genin in his hands. He had already failed so many… but eventually he agreed.

_But you should know these colors that you're shinning on _

_Shine out the best colors that you shine (repeat)_

It had been 6 years since Kakashi had quite the ANBU and tested his first genin team. Which he had then promptly failed, just as he had every other team over the years. He expected the same outcome when he tested Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. Maybe it was because they reminded him of his old team, or maybe he was simply lonely, but either way he ended up passing them. Slowly and silently they managed to creep into his heart, and he meant it when he told them he would protect them with his life. Besides, Kakashi knew that if he failed them too, he wouldn't survive it.

_I know you feel alone, yeah_

_And no one else can figure you out_

Grudgingly he told himself that he really should have seen it coming. Kakashi couldn't blame them for leaving to find a more competent sensei. After all, everyone left him in the end and he supposed he was expected to be used to it by now. But damn it hurt and he no way in hell was. So just like in the past, he shoved the pain deep down and buried it in mission upon mission. The hospital again became home and he could see fear in the Godime's eyes everytime he barely returned then left just as quickly again.

_But don't you ever turn away from _

_The ones who held you down_

After two and a half years, all but one of his students had returned to him and Kakashi felt the walls around his heart crumble before them. All the pain caused by their leaving was brushed away by their smiles and calls of "Kakashi-sensei". He resolved that he would prove to them that he was worth keeping near them this time. He was pretty sure his heart couldn't take being left behind again. As they worked to save their misguided teammate, Kakashi was beyond proud to see their growth and while it hurt to know he hadn't had a part in helping them grow; he couldn't fault their choices.

_Well they'd love to save you_

_Don't you know they'd love to see you smile_

Standing tall as a Commander of a division of the Allied Shinobi army as all the hidden villages declared war on the Akatsuki, Kakashi felt nothing but fear for his few precious people that he had accumulated over the years. He knew without a doubt that they were strong enough for this but things happened in war that if it didn't kill could still crush someone. He should know, it had happened to him. Sighing, He mourned the fact that this peaceful generation was to finally taste war. He simply hoped that some of them would make it out alive and functional. Gazing over the army once more, Kakashi swore to himself that he would make sure that some did and some of his generation to guide them.

_But these colors that you shine_

_Are surely not your style_

Edo Tensi was unfair at best and torture at worst, Kakashi reasoned as he saw old comrades and ninja that had been near impossible to kill the first time attacking the Allied army. He took comfort in knowing that it was highly unlikely that he would see any of his precious people on this brutal field of war. So he decided to return for the moment to what he did best, fighting.

_But you should know these colors that you're shinning on_

_Shine out the best colors that you shine (repeat)_

Kakashi was amazed things were going so well for the Allied army in this war. His division had successfully shut down the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist and three shinobi with tricky Bloodline limits. He then spread his mostly intact forces to provide back up for the other divisions still working on their adversaries. Meanwhile, he headed toward where he could feel Naruto's and Killer Bee's chakra with Gai as he rushed to provide support to his precious student. Arriving just in time, Kakashi and Gai provided a distraction while Naruto did the things only Naruto could seem to do. He just prayed that whatever Naruto was doing worked.

_I know you're feeling like you're lost_

_But you should know these colors are_

Obito. Kakashi, a genius prodigy who had rewritten all the standards of what the perfect ninja was, could do nothing more than freeze upon seeing the face of one of his most precious people alive. However, it was quickly shown that the boy who still years later resided inside Kakashi's severely damaged heart, was not present in the Obito that currently was trying to wipe out the shinobi world. Kakashi was once more crushed by the accusing gleam in his sharingan eye's match. He could feel himself drowning in the knowledge that it was his mistake that was putting the whole shinobi world in danger of eradication.

_I know you're feeling like you're lost_

_You feel you're twisted way too far_

Right when Kakashi was sure he must break into a thousand pieces, Naruto pulled him back by reminding him that he had others he had sworn in the beginning to protect. As he and Obito fought in the Kamui realm, he made his mind up to kill this twisted Obito and perhaps when the war ended, he would join him on the other side. Plunging his hand through Obito's chest and knowing he hadn't missed his mark, did not bring Kakashi any happiness and Obito managed to retreat to the battle field. Kakashi did not move to follow him.

_But you should know these colors that you're shinning are_

_Shine out the best colors that you shine (repeat)_

Kakashi managed to escape Kamui just in time to watch as Obito was defeated by Naruto with Sasuke and Sakura's help. He felt his heart swell with joy and fulfillment at seeing his team back together again finally. Still, he managed to crawl over to where Obito was dying. Kakashi felt like crying as he cradled Obito as the boy truly died this time. Just like his last 'death', Obito and Kakashi mended their friendship as Obito passed on. No tears fell from Kakashi's eye and he could see his student's disbelieving stares as only the eye he shared with Obito ran with tears.

_I know you're feeling like you're lost_

_But you should know these colors are_

Slowly, very slowly, things started to return to normal. Normal being the only word that could even moderately describe the new state of being between the villages. Kakashi saw but couldn't quite believe the total peace that had settled between all the villages. He knew, as all the older shinobi knew, that it would not last forever. Missions once again began flowing and he worked with his complete team 7 once more.

Suddenly, three years after Obito and Madara's defeat, Tsunade announced her retirement from the seat of Hokage. The whole village seemed to hold its breath as it waited to hear who her successor would be. After all, Sakura and Sasuke had quickly climbed to rival Naruto for the seat. Unbeknownst to only Kakashi, he was seen as the most likely candidate to everyone in the village. This included his three students and when Tsunade asked them which of them most deserved the position, they had all stated that the only one able to take over the Hokage seat right now was Kakashi. As Tsunade announced him as the next Hokage, Kakashi was greeted with the loudest cheer since The First.

_I know you're feeling like you're lost_

_You feel twisted way too far_

Rokudime Kakashi gazed out at his village. It had been over twenty years since he had taken up the mantle of Hokage. All the surviving members of his generation had long since retired and Kakashi only remained seated in the Hokage tower for a few more measly days. He had just recently announced, to the pleasure of the village, that Naruto would be his successor. Soon Kakashi would be nothing more than a consultant for Naruto and he couldn't be happier. His long task of serving the village wasn't ending but it would no longer dictate his whole life and he could spend more time with friends. He chuckled as he pictured his wife at home cracking her knuckles at how late he was. Setting the Hokage hat onto the matching chair, Kakashi walked out of the tower and towards his home where his wife , son, and daughter waited.

_But you should know these colors that you're shinning are_

Just three years after his resignation as Hokage, Kakashi passed away. The whole village mourned his death and celebrated his life. Although Kakashi Hatake had not died on a mission, he had spent his whole life protecting Konoha and it was decided his name would be added to the Memorial Stone. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were joined by Gai, Kurenai, and Kakashi's family as they carved it onto the stone that bore his other families names.

These few surviving friends and family of Kakashi did not mourn his death because they understood that it meant that Kakashi Hatake was finally free.


End file.
